


Prom

by jaylovx



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Character Death, Childhood Sweethearts, Crying, Cuddling, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Gream - Freeform, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Prom, Protection, Short & Sweet, Support, dreamnotfound, might add more tags just bare with me here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylovx/pseuds/jaylovx
Summary: First year went a bad direction, it's their second chance to make it the best prom, and they aren't going to waste it!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a story originally posted on wattpad but I mirgrated here because I WANTED to :) I very much like this story - might change the title though if I think of something better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

_I fixed up my bowtie, attached to my suit while looking in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair was smoothed up in a way where it was a bit less messy than usual but formal enough to not be judged for. I gulped, knowing the night ahead, was my first prom with my boyfriend. It was a night we looked forward to so much because we both had never danced before. Yet alone with each other. Oh man, my dance skills, that's what I was really nervous about. We had such a good relationship, we could never be awkward around each other. But dancing was the only thing I was embarrassed about._

_I walked away from the mirror and sat on my bed. I opened my phone and I saw 10 text messages from George. My heart dropped in worry._

_"Clay I'm coming. There's something wrong."_

_"This isn't good, I'm scared."_

_"I can tell you when I get there."_

_"Please answer, I need to know you're there."_

_"Clay please."_

_"Clay? Are you getting ready?"_

_"We can't go."_

_'We can't go.' Those words. I froze, my heart dropping. As soon as I finished reading the text messages, there were furious knocks on the door. I rushed to get the door and a 5'9, brunette boy stood there, pacing back and forth. His foot was tapping anxiously on the floor, causing me to just hug him with no explanation. Seeing him like this, what could cause such anxiety? What happened?_

_I felt his head curl into the crook of my neck, shivering ever so slightly._

_"George-" My voice cracked, my hand coming up to the back of his head and rubbing his scalp._

_"My mother, Clay-" He managed to break out, "She's in the hospital". My mouth gaped open at the news, and my eyes flooded with tears knowing George must be in so much pain._

_I squeezed him tighter, knowing it made him feel safe. With my foot, I kicked the door closed. He clung onto me as I bring him to my bed._

_He sits down and sniffs, letting out little whimpers of sadness. "I'm scared," He lets out while still holding close to me.  
_

_"Oh baby..." I say, grabbing his thigh and prompting it around my hip. He was now straddling my waist in a side position. He still shivered, I could sense his fearful aura around him.  
_

_"You look handsome..." He compliments unexpectedly, "And you smell good". He is shivering, but I see a half-smile on his face, buried in my chest._

_I don't question it, he is trying to make himself feel better, by taking in the smell and life of his boyfriend._

_"You look amazing like always" I say, kissing his temple. He was wearing a collared shirt, I assume not fully ready yet regarding the expected emergency._

_George sighs, I feel tears start to drip onto my suit. "Can you drive me please?" He asks, his voice now strained._

_I frown, at the fact that he even has to ask me. "Of course."_

_We slowly get up and make our way to my car, him remaining close to me at all times._

_We got to the car, me ope_ _ning the passenger door for him. His hands stay close-nit together, to make up for not holding mine. He looks scared, worried. Before entering the driver's seat, I go the back and grab an extra-large smile hoodie, hiding in my trunk._

_"Where did you get this? Why do you have an extra-large hoodie?" The boy asks when I carefully put it in his lap._

_"It's for you, whenever you want to go on a drive with me. I know you get cold easily." I answer, placing my hand on his. He looks down shyly, a tint of pink forming on his cheeks, underneath his red, teary eyes._

_I'm looking at him this whole time, feeling nervous to ever look away. I feel his fingers intertwine with mine slowly, squeezing tightly. He sniffs and nods, so I start the car, and head towards the hospital._

***

Presently, I tighten my bowtie for the second time of my life, standing in front of the mirror. My dirty blonde hair is styled in such a way where it curls slightly in the back and there's a bit of floof in the front. 

George liked it that way.

I step away from the mirror, taking a full look at myself. This is our second chance. I hope nothing ruins it. I just want to see my little brunette boyfriend standing in the middle of the dance floor, waiting for me to sweep him off his feet. It was cheesy, yes, but it's a moment we both craved, a moment that we have never had before. I miss those butterflies of looking at him. So I better start driving.

_\-- george --_

I'm sweating. Why am I sweating? It isn't last year. My mum is better. She is alright, but why am I sweating? 

Flashbacks. Deja vu. Standing in this room frantically texting Clay that I need him. Moments I do not need to relive. 

It's my job to get there first, but I feel like I can't move. Dream will be angry if I don't fulfill our plan, right? He will for sure be disappointed. Disappointed that I couldn't make our dream come true. 

I lifted my shoulders and rolled my shoulders a bit. I shook my body a bit, trying to move around. I kept glancing at my phone, for some reason. Maybe I felt like I would get an alarming text, telling me my mum was dying. Maybe the problem will come back.

But that doesn't make sense, the same day 2 years in a row? I'm just overthinking.

I finally managed to open the door and go out to my garage. I settled into my car, no problem, right? But my hands were shaking as I grabbed the wheel. Why is this so hard?

_\--dream--_

I was driving down the road, on my way to our high school. It was nearing the end of the year, the end of being seniors. It was crazy the adventure high school was, preparing for college, making so many friends, meeting George. George. I hope he's okay. According to our plan, he should be there first. But I don't know how he's dealing with the whole situation. 

I don't think I should talk to him before our moment, but it was pulling at me, the urge to pick up my phone and make sure he's okay. 

I did it. It's ringing. "George? How are you doing?"

He sighed, "I'm sorry." I paused, what?

"For what?" My stomach dropped, this was our last year to get this right. I would never be mad at him for anything, it will never be his fault. It's just saddening. 

"I- I can't drive. I'm shaking, I can't help it. It's deja vu, or anxiety I don't know. Clay, help me."

I pulled over so I could talk to him. "You can do this baby. Just take deep breaths, love." I said, calmingly. "I love you. I believe in you."

George breathed in an out, I could hear the shakiness in his voice. "Okay... I-I'm going".

I smiled in response, "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm sorry. I wish I was there first. I want to make you happy but for some reason, my body won't let me," He said worriedly, with the sounds of the car turning on and moving out of the spot. 

I furrowed my eyebrows. This boy won't stop apologizing. "George, you should never be sorry. I just want you to be okay, no matter what. If we don't secure this moment exactly, I couldn't care less. All I need is you there, us dancing at some point, and a kiss to end the night. Even without the kiss, I will still love you. Nothing will stop that," 

I wish I could see his cute expression while he reacted to me saying this. The little red blush on his cheeks, his eyes doing a thing by looking down at his own feet, his hand going through his hair nervously. It summoned stomach butterflies every time. Yeah, I'm pretty gay. 

"I love you too."

Hello, butterflies. 

A few minutes later, I was back on the road, and I finally reached the school. "Okay love, I'm here," I whispered, smiling. It was a bit chilly out, but it was nothing that a warm hug from my boyfriend couldn't fix. 

"I-I'm shaking again. The nerves, even though I'm out of that stupid room."

I sat down on a bench, holding my phone with both of my hands, tapping my foot. "Just breathe love, remember, we are gonna have a great time. I'm gonna hold you in my arms, we will cuddle. George your gonna see me. It's going to happen, we are going to see each other in a dimly lit room, a slow song playing. We may be surrounded by many people, but it will feel like it is just us in the room. We are gonna be there together George."

I heard George take a deep breath and sigh. "I'm gonna see you, yes," he said. I heard happiness in his voice for the first time tonight. "Clay I'm gonna see you."

\--------

_-dream-_

I heard a car's engine turn off, and a car door open. My heart skipped a beat, pondering if it was George who had arrived. He hadn't texted me since a bit ago, so I had no idea of knowing.

I looked to the side and I could see a silhouette of a kind of tallish guy, nervously standing near his car. Then I heard a giggle. 

It's him.

I stood up nervously, my fingers fondling together. He started to come closer, so I did as well. 

Soon enough, I could see his adorable face. The brunette smiled shyly, his eyes reverted to his toes as he fondled with the bottom hem of his suit jacket. Oh the little things he does. I took my finger and put it under his chin, moving it so it was pointing towards me. 

He wasn't shaking anymore, but instead he stared into my eyes warmly, blushing like he always did. 

Suddenly, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled in to the side, his lips near my neck. He placed his chin in the crook of my neck and smiled. "Shall we go inside?".

I blushed at the sudden confidence he obtained. Butterflies filled my stomach, his voice made shivers crawl up my arms. I grab his waist with my hands gently and he leaned away, a couple inches from my face.

"Yes" I say, kissing his nose. He squinted his eyes and giggled at my contact, warming my heart. I grabbed his hand and led him into the school. There were many students in the building, dancing to a pop song that I didn't really recognize. George held my arm closely, not so comfortable around so many people, being that he was an introvert.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked, turning my head to my boyfriend who adorably looked at the people. 

He looked back at me, "I want you to be happy, so yes. I don't care about them, I care about you,". I blushed madly at this. This little boy could say anything and I would fall for him again and again. He noticed my legs become a bit wobbly at the statement, so he went, "Your so cute."

"Shut up," I mumbled jokingly, turning my head away blushing. 

We decided to sit down because dancing in the crowd wasn't preferred. But George initiated the cuddling once we found a good spot to sit. 

I liked that George wasn't afraid of publicly showing off our relationship. He used to be, though. He was insecure about himself, his sexuality, but I believe when I entered his life, he felt more at ease to be himself. It's like my confidence boosted his, and that's what made our relationship stem. 

His head was rested on my shoulder, and his finger traced circles on my wrist. My sleeves were rolled up a bit, so his finger was making direct contact to my skin. 

"I'm glad to be with you again," he says unexpectedly. "It wasn't long, but I was very scared today."

I looked at him and smiled, feeling happy he was emptying his feelings to me. "Me too. I can't be long without your contact love," I say, kissing his head and leaving my mouth mounted on his hair. 

He snuggled closer, his arm wrapping around my waist and his other hand intertwining with my fingers. 

Some time later, a slow song came on. I gave a sign to George that I wanted to dance. He groaned a little, not wanting to get up from the comfortable position. Then he finally unwrapped from me and got up. 

I got up as well, taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor. "So, how do we do this?" I asked, blushing. My terrible dancing skills were to for sure come up now. 

"I guess, we just, move to the beat?" He replied, giggling as we tried to figure out a position to dance in. 

I sighed, "Just get close to me,". He wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on my chest, rocking slowly. In response, my arms wrapped around his waist closely, getting comfortable. He hummed softly, I could feel his smile in my chest. 

_-george-_

He smelled good. The cologne I always liked, he wore it for me. He did everything for me. I didn't really deserve him. 

My stomach was swarmed with butterflies, as we swayed to the slow beat of the song. I usually became emotional when it came to comforting moments, so I was pretty much on the verge of crying. Thanks to you, Clay.

I sighed softly, alerting as he turned his head slowly to look down at me. "Thank you," I say. I revert my eyes to his, noticing the confusion he permitted. 

"For what?" 

I looked back down, resting my eyes on a small freckle on his arm. "For being mine, of course,".

Clay scoffed, knowing the complete ridiculousness of the statement, but blushed while doing so. He loved when I complimented him. He needed that from someone, I'm just glad I could be the one. 

I groan, turning around to lean on him and look backwards at his eyes. He giggled at my behavior, then also adjusting his arms so that they were under my armpits and holding my waist close to him. 

I just wanted to stay in this position, under his arms, smelling the wonderful smell that was his. 

"Where do you want to go after this?" Clay asked, in a low voice so only I could hear. I thought, I didn't really want to think of being anywhere except here with him. 

My anxiety was long gone now, just simple cuddles can remove all nervousness from my system. 

"Can we eat at home..? And order pizza?" I whispered, smiling cheekily. He smiled back and kissed my cheek.

"Of course love". 

A couple minutes longer of swaying to the slow songs, they finally were drawn to the outside wonders of the prom setting. Outside, there were strings of lights hanging about, the colors yellow and pink that were the lights. Ribbons and such, pretty decorations were hung about as well. 

"It is so nice out here," My boyfriend said an awe, while holding my hand longingly. There were a couple people out here as well, talking to each other, but George and Clay wanted to be alone. They made their way around the little place and finally found a secluded area in a corner.

In this corner, ribbons hung about but it seemed to be a little orchard with flowers and a bench. The bench sat next to the fence, and a pink piece of fabric hung around the fence, along with a pattern of lights attached. Different flowers wrapped around the area, tulips, roses and lilies of all colors. 

_-dream-_

I watched the brunette boy under my grasp, look around with curiosity which made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but admire my soulmate under the moon, the man I want to spend every minute with. At this point, we could get through anything. I grabbed his hand and led him down to sit. 

"How are you liking this so far?" I asked, taking his hand with ease and kissing it. He looked away and blushed at the gesture. Without responding right away, he entangled his legs with mine and rested his head on my shoulder. 

"This is better than I had ever imagined." he described calmly, breathing ever so slowly. I locked eyes with him and crooked a smile. He leaned closer, looking from my eyes to my lips every second or so. Slowly, we leaned in and our lips reunited, kissing one another with passion. My other hand, that wasn't holding his, lifted and caressed his cheek and deepened the kiss. 

After 20 seconds or so, I pulled apart but our foreheads stayed connected. He smiled and blushed harder than I ever saw him, so I snuggled our noses and listened to his breathing. 

"I love you George," I let out without thinking. "I really, really love you." 

George leaned away from our close encounter, and wrapped his arms around my neck so we were practically hugging. his neck sat in the crook of mine, and I could feel his smile. "I love you more Clay."

We rested apart for a few minutes of gazing at the sky, and finally I got up. "It's about time we find some of our friends, aye?"

George smirked with anticipation, "Yes please!"

We made our way back to the school inside, and wandered around. By the punch table, we spot 3 recognizable people. George perked up and pointed. "Over there!"

We walked closer and looked at the familiar faces. 

"Oh there's the lovely couple! About time you come say hi to us!" The raven-haired man exclaimed. 

I hugged him happily, "Hey Nick".

"Where's your date?" George asked him, elbowing his shoulder. 

Nick frowned unexpectedly, "What date..?" His eyes peered at the floor in embarrassment. 

George grabbed both of Nick's hands, "Right here!" he let go of one of his hands, and then grabbed Clay's hand into his own, holding it in the sky. Nick laughed at his goofiness, and his eyes lit up again. 

"What have you guys done so far?" said another, next to Nick. "Have any punch? Here, let me grab you some," the sweet voice offered, going over to the table. 

He grabbed two cups of punch and handed it to George and Clay. 

"Thanks Darryl!" George cheered, cheering it with my cup. "And yes, we've been having a great time."

Then, the pink haired man took Clay's hand and dragged him to the side. "You're dating George?!" 

I then stared at him in complete silence for a couple seconds, but then starting bawling in laughter. "dude..." 

Tears pricked my eyes from laughing, while the man stood there almost drooling. "Wait, Clay seriously. For how long???" 

I continued to chuckle and hold my stomach from laughing. "We've been together since freshman year dude,". 

"What the FUCK clay. All this time?? I mean I knew you guys were flirting but actually together? That's insane I can't believe you never told me."

I sighed and a smile sat on my face. "I mean I thought it was obvious?" 

The man covered his face in embarrassment. His ruffled up hair made the situation seem even more ridiculous. 

"You are OBVLIVIOUS pigman." I teased. He crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue in response. 

"Clay! Techno! Come on we're gonna go dance!" George beamed, holding Darryl and Nick's hands.

Techno rolled his eyes, "You are both unbelievably gay." we both laughed and then followed the three to the dance floor.

"I Wanna See Some Ass" By Jack Harlow, played through the speakers while Clay and George danced closely together and everyone had a good time. The crowd of people did small dance movements, along with Clay while George seemed super happy to be there. Because of his friends, he looked more comfortable than he would ever seem because of his lack of being in crowds. 

After a few minutes of dancing, George got up close to Clay and placed his hands on his hips. 

"Thanks for the night babe, I love you," he chirped, pecking my lips and continuing to dance. Oh that boy. 

~~~~~~~~

_-george-_

~~~~~~~~

We hopped in the car, drained of energy. The night carried on with an hour or so of dancing and talking with the boys. I laid down in the passenger seat and sighed, but the sigh was happy. 

"So are we gonna pick up your car tomorrow then?" Clay teased, remembering that they came separately. I rolled over and giggled. 

"Yeah, but it's worth coming home with you," I mumbled. Clay started the car and pulled out. 

"I'd really appreciate if you turn towards me George,". 

I furrowed my eyebrows and smirked, turning to the other side, facing him. "Why?"

He simply just smiled and looked at me, without answering. I shrugged, and closed my eyes, while he drove peacefully on the freeway. I just couldn't wait to be home with him, no matter who's house we went to. 

~~

Not long later, we reached a driveway, but I didn't know which one. I opened my eyes and saw Clay's house before me. 

"Stay there," Clay said, getting out of the driver's seat and coming over to my side. I sat there confused until 2 arms lifted me up bridal style and carried me inside. 

"Your so weird," I chuckled, staying tight to him as he carried me. We went upstairs into his room and he placed me on the bed, laying down. He then got in the bed with me and starting spooning me. 

Instead, I turned around and faced him, my nose on his. 

Like usual, he blushed and kissed my forehead. I then put my head in his neck and laid there, his arms around me and my eyes slowly drooped into a lovely slumber, to end our desired prom night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this alternate universe fic which I really enjoyed writing. I love writing short little stories like this and much more will come- when I think of good ideas. Love you all, stay hydrated and be safe!


End file.
